


Lighthouse Keeper

by impish_nature, SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Series: Lighthouse Keeper AU [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drowning, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: AU in which Stan is the Keeper of the Cipher Light in the coastal Oregon town of Gravity Falls.Art will range from individual panels to comics: some of which correspond to impish_nature's The Light Keeper.





	1. Stan's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095068) by [impish_nature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature). 



> A collection of fanart/comics correlating to personal headcanons for my Lighthouse Keeper AU. Safekeeping here on AO3 since tumblr marked some of my comics as explicit and it wigs me out!

“He grabbed at the edge quickly, not wanting the door to swing wildly or hit the person behind it. He could only assume that Ford had opened it whilst he was knocking and his knock had forced it open faster. He winced, waiting for the onslaught of anger, the lashing tongue and vicious barbed words before Ford realised it was him. He knew that there’d be shock for a moment and then the snarls would return, sharper and fierier than if he was a stranger.”

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature

  


	2. Losing Stanford

Stanford in the sea, looking up at Bill's glowing eye.


	3. Stan's Arrival

_"The wind howled shrilly as he ascended those spiral steps, and he wondered, not for the first time, which light would be first to burn out."_


	4. Dreaming

“Stan! Help me!”

- _The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature


	5. Sleepwalking

Some nights are worse than others.


	6. The Night Watch

“Glistening teeth shone in a gaping maw, a twisted tooth filled grin, sharp and horrific that hung high above their heads. Copious, strangely familiar yellow eyes blinked down towards them, slitted and amused as if sizing up its prey in the dark recess as Ford watched on completely helpless.

But they weren’t focused on him.

The poisonous gaze was focused on Stan.”

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature

__


	7. Grindylow Cave

"Stay, I'll make sure you get home safely, there's so much more for us to discuss."

 _\- The Light Keeper_ , by impish_nature


	8. Little Key

“Keep on fighting, little key, it just makes things more interesting.”

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature

__


	9. The Rescue

"I've got you. I finally got you, I can't believe it-"

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature


	10. Parasomnia

Old fears and bad dreams. Companion to Sleepwalking.


	11. Happy Endings

He gave another sigh, shaking his head as he walked forward to perch at the doorway. It was becoming routine to stand and watch the kids sit with his brother. Only the night before he was sure he’d told the kids they needed to go get some sleep themselves and yet found Dipper an hour later still sitting beside his brother. Both of them still wide awake as he asked questions about the creatures Ford had seen around the bay, scribbling away in his journal as he was regaled with story after story.

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature

Ford’s mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he couldn’t quite remember how to speak before he found his voice again. “Does that mean…?” 

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature


	12. Crumbling

"It's so fun to watch you fail, Keeper."

\- This was actually a bonus concept of a potential scene in a Weirdmageddon scenario.


	13. Fairy Lights

Ford smiles at the lights flickered to life in front of him.

 _\- The Light Keeper,_ by impish_nature


	14. Haunted

Remember -  _you wanted this._

\- On the Rocks, by impish_nature


	15. Sea Journal Entry #137

_What luck – a dead cryptid has washed up along the shore!_

_\- Sea Journal Entry #137,_ by impish_nature


	16. Windy Wendy

All works thus far including Wendy.


	17. Miscellaneous Artwork pt. 1

For all the remaining sketches and smaller works.

 


	18. Miscellaneous Artwork pt. 2

I split up the misc. section because it was a bit bigger than I thought it was.

 


End file.
